


My final messages..

by ExiledFool



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Dadza pog, Ghostbur, I'm basically going to hurt you, Mother Figure CaptainPuffy, Ollie I'm sorry, Pandoras Vault, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostinnit, sbi as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledFool/pseuds/ExiledFool
Summary: Tommy's letters to his friends and family after he dies to Dream..
Kudos: 67





	1. Day 1..

**_3/1/21  
  
_**.  
.  
.  
.

Hey Big T, I miss you a lot. It’s a lot lonelier without you here, I mean, I have Wil but, I miss our jokes, I miss fighting with Ranboo...and I miss being alive...Can you..do one last thing for me? Swear to never side with dream, for me.

It's weird being a ghost...It's almost like...I don't exist...Well.

I mean I don't. I'm..dead. Anyways, enough about me.

How have you been? I don't want you to be crying all the time over me. You know that isn't what I would want.

...I want you to...honor me! Make sure the name _Tommy Innit_ is known to all. Carry on my legacy big man. Do it for me.

For Ranboo...

For Phil...

For Sam....and Sam Nook...

For everyone....

Make sure you tell dad I miss him so much, and I wish I could of said goodbye...

I wish I could of given him one last hug...or finished my final task with Sam Nook...or gotten one more fighting lesson from Techno..

I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye.

  
I'm sorry..

I'm sorry..

 **I** m S0r **R** _y_

I _m_ sOrR **Y**

**I̶̱̜͙̼̝͍̙͚̬̙̿͛̓̽̅̇̓͊͒ͅ'̷̪̪͙̱̫͍̳̯͇̖̦̫̾̈́̑̋̔̄͘m̴̧̧̟̝̖͙̟̱͉̜̝̦̪͐̔̕͜͝ ̸̡̙̟͔̫̹͐͗̾͊̓̇͆̇̋̈́̌̆s̵͙͓̪̣̰̦̣̘̄̃͆̑̚ǫ̷̱͕̦̳͖͍̙̥͖̫̬̍͋̌̐̆̌͑̾͊́̕͝r̶̨̡̡̨̢̧̭͈̼̦͉̜̗͐̂̿̽͝r̵̨͇̭̈́͌̋̾̄̈̄͆̍̒̕͝͝y̶͍̣̲̻̯͇̪̜͗̈́̍̀̈̃̈̔̿̈̉̈́͛̆**

**I̶̱̜͙̼̝͍̙͚̬̙̿͛̓̽̅̇̓͊͒ͅ'̷̪̪͙̱̫͍̳̯͇̖̦̫̾̈́̑̋̔̄͘m̴̧̧̟̝̖͙̟̱͉̜̝̦̪͐̔̕͜͝ ̸̡̙̟͔̫̹͐͗̾͊̓̇͆̇̋̈́̌̆s̵͙͓̪̣̰̦̣̘̄̃͆̑̚ǫ̷̱͕̦̳͖͍̙̥͖̫̬̍͋̌̐̆̌͑̾͊́̕͝r̶̨̡̡̨̢̧̭͈̼̦͉̜̗͐̂̿̽͝r̵̨͇̭̈́͌̋̾̄̈̄͆̍̒̕͝͝y̶͍̣̲̻̯͇̪̜͗̈́̍̀̈̃̈̔̿̈̉̈́͛̆**

**I̶̱̜͙̼̝͍̙͚̬̙̿͛̓̽̅̇̓͊͒ͅ'̷̪̪͙̱̫͍̳̯͇̖̦̫̾̈́̑̋̔̄͘m̴̧̧̟̝̖͙̟̱͉̜̝̦̪͐̔̕͜͝ ̸̡̙̟͔̫̹͐͗̾͊̓̇͆̇̋̈́̌̆s̵͙͓̪̣̰̦̣̘̄̃͆̑̚ǫ̷̱͕̦̳͖͍̙̥͖̫̬̍͋̌̐̆̌͑̾͊́̕͝r̶̨̡̡̨̢̧̭͈̼̦͉̜̗͐̂̿̽͝r̵̨͇̭̈́͌̋̾̄̈̄͆̍̒̕͝͝y̶͍̣̲̻̯͇̪̜͗̈́̍̀̈̃̈̔̿̈̉̈́͛̆**

**I̶̱̜͙̼̝͍̙͚̬̙̿͛̓̽̅̇̓͊͒ͅ'̷̪̪͙̱̫͍̳̯͇̖̦̫̾̈́̑̋̔̄͘m̴̧̧̟̝̖͙̟̱͉̜̝̦̪͐̔̕͜͝ ̸̡̙̟͔̫̹͐͗̾͊̓̇͆̇̋̈́̌̆s̵͙͓̪̣̰̦̣̘̄̃͆̑̚ǫ̷̱͕̦̳͖͍̙̥͖̫̬̍͋̌̐̆̌͑̾͊́̕͝r̶̨̡̡̨̢̧̭͈̼̦͉̜̗͐̂̿̽͝r̵̨͇̭̈́͌̋̾̄̈̄͆̍̒̕͝͝y̶͍̣̲̻̯͇̪̜͗̈́̍̀̈̃̈̔̿̈̉̈́͛̆**

**I̶̱̜͙̼̝͍̙͚̬̙̿͛̓̽̅̇̓͊͒ͅ'̷̪̪͙̱̫͍̳̯͇̖̦̫̾̈́̑̋̔̄͘m̴̧̧̟̝̖͙̟̱͉̜̝̦̪͐̔̕͜͝ ̸̡̙̟͔̫̹͐͗̾͊̓̇͆̇̋̈́̌̆s̵͙͓̪̣̰̦̣̘̄̃͆̑̚ǫ̷̱͕̦̳͖͍̙̥͖̫̬̍͋̌̐̆̌͑̾͊́̕͝r̶̨̡̡̨̢̧̭͈̼̦͉̜̗͐̂̿̽͝r̵̨͇̭̈́͌̋̾̄̈̄͆̍̒̕͝͝y̶͍̣̲̻̯͇̪̜͗̈́̍̀̈̃̈̔̿̈̉̈́͛̆**


	2. To Tubbo...

**_3/2/21_ **

.

.

.

Hey Big man!! I still miss you lots! How's it hangin? You better not have been crying over me big T...  
  


_~~I've been a lot colder lately Tubbo...I miss you...~~ _

Wil and I have been doing a lot of catching up lately! It's nice to have one of my brothers back! 

_~~I still miss my other brother...I'm sorry I failed you Techie...~~ _

How's Ranboo been holding up? Make sure you tell him it's not his fault. He couldn't have prevented this..it was bound to happen...  
  
 ** ~~:):  
  
~~** Can you...tell dad I miss him also...? I don't want to make him sad...Please give him and Techie a big hug for me...It must be hard losing two sons...  
 ~~~~ ** _IM SORRY PHIL_**

~~**_IM SORRY PHIL_ ** ~~

~~**_IM SORRY PHIL_ ** ~~

~~**_IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE_ ** ~~


	3. To Ranboo....

**_3/4/21_**  
.

.

.

Hey big man!! I never got to say goodbye so, I felt like it would be good to write to you! 

I just want you to know..None of this was your fault Ranboo...

There was nothing you could of done to prevent this.

I don't want you to blame yourself...Please..

For me....I don't want you to think there was someway you could of fixed this, because honestly, you couldn't have changed this outcome.

I was due to die. 

It just came sooner then I expected I guess...

**_Haha...._**

**_  
  
_**Just make sure you don't forget me..

  
  
Maybe..whenever you see a flower, you can think of me!

  
  
I'm always by your side whether you know it or not.  
  


I saw this black and white bunny the other day, and I instantly thought of you. 

It made me miss you big man...

Can you do me one thing though...?  
  
  


Make sure Tubbo is safe. Now that I'm gone, you're the only one he has left.

I need you to be there for him, through thick and thin. You've got me by yourself big man. 

And now you're stepping into my shoes.

_Goodluck Ranboo.._


	4. To my big brother...

_**3/5/21** _

.  
.  
.

  
Hey big man..I'm sorry for failing you. 

  
  
But I mean..it's like you said.

  
_**"You want to be a hero, Tommy? You want to be a hero, Tommy? **Then die like one!"**** _

And I guess...

  
I did die like a hero..

  
  
Will you do me a favor..and honor me like a hero?

  
  
I know we weren't on the..best...terms but.

  
You know I still love you right?

  
  
You'll always be my big brother.

  
The one who taught me how to fight.

  
  
_**"Do you think that you can win without my help Tommy? I AM THE ONLY ONE WITH ITEMS HERE. You cannot possibly be able take back Manberg without my help."** _

The one who told me I was out of my mind.

  
  
**_"Tommy, the thing is, you're using words... but the thing about this world, Tommy, is that the only universal language is violence, and we've had that conversation. We've spoken that language in the pit. It's over, Tommy. Onto a new day, a new plot... to destroy L'Manberg."_ **

**_  
  
_**The one who let me stay in his basement when I escaped exile.

  
**_"I listened to you for weeks! What did you do? You went back to Tubbo, the guy that exiled you, that chose his country over you-"_ **

Despite all of our ups and downs, I still love you Techie.

  
_I'm sorry for failing you..._


	5. To Jack...

_**3/5/21** _

.  
.

Jack my boy! How's it going? 

  
  
I just wanted to write to you and say..I'm sorry for everything I did to you.

  
  
But can you promise me one thing?

  
  
I want you to keep the Big Innit hotel up and running...for me..In my memory.

  
  
I don't care what else you do but please, keep the hotel running.

  
  
If you could also check in with Sam Nook, tell him I'll be returning soon, I'm just on...a business trip …

  
  
Just a...very long...business trip...that I suppose I'll never be returning from..  
  
  
  
And if you could make sure Tubbo's okay, that would really be helpful. I don't want him to get hurt to....  
  
  
  
I don't want anyone else to get hurt...  
  


_Signed,  
  
_ _TommyInnit_


	6. To Puffy...

**_5/9/21_**  
.

.

.

Hi Puffy! I decided to write to you since I really missed you since I...you know...DIED.  
  
  
Please don't be sad over my death. I really don't want any more tears shed over it..  
  
  
I'm really thankful for all the times you stood up for me, even though I really didn't show it.  
  
  
I really did care for you, and I'm sorry for all the times I snapped at you, or was mean to you.  
  
  
You were always like a mom to me. Someone I could always come to and talk about my problems. Someone that would always be there to give me a hug.   
  
  
I'm sorry if this letter makes you sad, but I wanted to tell you my true feelings.   
  
  
Can you make sure Tubbo and Ranboo are safe for me? They really need someone like you to keep them grounded.  
  
  
Tubbo's on his last life, and I can't risk Ranboo losing one.  
  
  
If you could make me that promise, that would be amazing.  
  
  
Make sure you keep being that amazing mother I know you are.  
  
  
I love you puffy.  
  
 _  
_

**_Happy Mothers Day._ **

__  
  
Signed,

_TommyInnit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this chapter set on mothers day cuz he acted like his mom and i wanted a n g s t 
> 
> im sorry.


End file.
